


Forget Me Not

by Lumiel_lightbringer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Sam Winchester, Angst, Demons, Recovery, Scared Dean Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester, amensia, anyway, around season 7 era, but he wont let anyone know that, im rewatching the entire series, its a bop, sam doesnt have lucifer in his head yet, timeline may be off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiel_lightbringer/pseuds/Lumiel_lightbringer
Summary: After a demon hunt gone wrong and a severe blow to the head knocks Sam unconscious, the Winchester wakes up to find he has no memory of himself, or the worried man shaking him awake and shouting 'Sammy'.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean

The plan was simple. I go in the back, Sammy goes in the front. We corner the asshat demons in the centre. I get half, he gets half. We leave and buy pie. Couldn't be more simple.

And yet, here I am, carrying Sammy to the Impala as his head gushes blood. The demons got away, but I couldn't care less. Sam's unconscious, and that's far more important than any black-eyed asshole.

 

_Earlier_

Sam

I slowly approach the cabin's front door. As silently as I can, I push it open.

I take a step back in shock as I come face-to-face with one of them. This wasn't part of the plan. Dean said they were in the middle room, torturing some poor civilian. He saw it.  _I_ saw it.

"Hello, Sammy." He says, eyes flickering black.

"It's Sam." I mutter, grabbing my blade.

"Not anymore." The demon grabs me by the neck and throws me inside. I fall at someone's feet. As I look up, I see the face that I despise more than anything else in the damn world.

"Lucifer." I mutter.

He snaps his fingers and I suddenly can't move. "Oh, Sammy. Such a rookie mistake. Hallucinations are fun, aren't they?" He grins.

"Fuck... You." I growl, and he gives a fake pout.

"So rude. Hasn't anyone told you not to swear, little boy?" I glare at him.

I hear the backdoor open and I grin. Dean will be here any moment.

"Well, better wrap things up. A shame, really. We were having so much fun!" He exclaims, approaching me. He places a hand on my forehead and looks me in the eyes.

"On the bright side, we'll have a fun little show."

"What are yo-" A stabbing pain shoots through my skull and a bright, white light overpowers my vision.

My vision comes back, only to black right back out as I feel my body bang up against the wall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean

Pulling into the motel parking lot, I hear Sam groan. His head lolls to the left. I quickly park the car in front of our room before getting out and opening his door.

"Hey, hey," I tap his face a few times with my palm, my other hand holding his neck up. "Sammy? Sammy, you with me, bud?" When I get no response I sigh deeply before hauling him out of the car, shutting the door behind me.

Once we're safely locked away in the motel room, I lay Sam down on the closet bed. I grab the first-aid kit from my bag and get to work on fixing the deep gash in my brother's head.

I push the hair away from the injury and inspect it. Deep enough to need stitches, but not enough for any brain injury, though I see his skull is cracked. I gag at the sight of his skull, a crack running down the centre of the wound, but I calm myself down enough to keep a steady hand as I start cleaning him up.

For once, luck is on our side, because Sam stays unconscious throughout the stitching process. Once I'm certain he'll be ok, I wrap roll of gauze around his head and lay him down gently on his side, propping his head up with a pillow.

"There you go, Sammy... You'll be ok, I promise." I say, although he still is knocked out cold. I take a deep breath before looking down and clasping my hands together.

"God dammit, Sam..." I mutter before speaking louder, "Hey, Cass. Don't know if you're done with those... Business trips, as you put it, but uh, I could use your mojo..."

After waiting a bit, I continue, "We didn't get them. We made... A shitty, rookie mistake. The demons had Lucifer with them. He created some hallucination then tricked us into his trap." 

Seeing that this isn't enough for Cass to get off his ass and help me, I let out a shaky breath and whisper, "Sammy's hurt... Bad."

A loud rustling of wings from beside me is enough to tear down my walls. I turn to Castiel and let tears stream down my face. "Lucifer threw him up against the wall and he hit his head bad. I-I stitched him up, but... Bu-But... His skull was fractured. I saw it, Cass. I fucking- I saw his damn  _skull_."

The angel gives me the most emotional look his socially-awkward self could muster before taking a wobbly step forward.

He shuts his eyes and looks down. I quickly rush over and catch him as he falls down. "Cass!"

With my help, Cass manages to lay down in the empty bed. "I am sorry, Dean." He speaks in a low, gravely voice. "I was... Attacked. A whole mob of angels, mad at me for being in power, and demons that want in on the fun. My powers are drained, Dean. I do not think I can fully heal Sam, but I can try to mend his skull."

"Oh God, Cass-"

"Yes, that's me."

"...Was that... Was that a joke? Did you just make a joke?"

"I- I don't know. I think so."

"You know you've come a long way, man, I'm proud of you, fitting right in here."

"Thank you, Dean." We stand in silence for a moment until I quickly snap out of it and clear my throat.

"Just do your best with Sammy, but don't like, kill yourself or anything."

"That is impossible."

"Did you miss the, 'or anything' part or what." I state blandly and he awkwardly looks around the room, clearly confused.

"Sorry, sorry, just... I'm on edge right now. My brother just had a brawl with Lucifer and I saw his bare skull- Just... Just heal his head, that's all I need. I took care of the bleeding and the stitches."

He nods and sits up before moving over to the bed with Sam lying unconscious on it. He places his hand over the wound and his hand begins to glow. After a few seconds, Cass staggers backwards and falls down.

"Cass!"

"I... Am fine..." He mumbles, lying on the ground, clearing with the wind knocked out of him. I reach out my hand and help him back onto the bed.

Suddenly I hear Sam groan loudly, rolling over in bed.

I rush over to him, "Sammy! Hey, hey, Sammy... I'm here, I'm here." I shake his body quickly to wake him up completely, "Can you open your eyes, Sammy?"

He winces in pain and groans. Then, his eyelids flutter open and he stares up at him

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Oh thank God-"

"You are welcome." Cass says from beside me and I shoot him a look before chuckling and shaking my head, "You really- You really have some material on this whole God thing, don't you?"

He shrugs and I turn back to Sam.

"Hey, buddy, hey, you with me?" I ask worriedly, seeing the glassy look in his eyes. He blinks a few times before nodding and saying, "Uh, y-yeah... Yeah, I'm... I'm here..."

"Good. Listen, Cass fixed up your head- nasty crack, man. I had to  _look_ at  _that_. You owe me a bacon cheeseburger man. But still, Sammy, I stitched up your head but you need to take it easy for a few days, alright? Cass couldn't do anymore because some asshole angels and normal demons that are natural assholes jumped him."

"Woah, woah, dude, slow down..." Sam mumbles, sitting up in bed. I quickly grab his shoulders and push him back down. "Easy there, tiger. You need rest. And lots of it."

"But-"

"No 'but's, 'if's, or 'why's, Sam. You almost died on me."

"I'm sorry..." He mumbles, looking down, almost ashamed. I raise my eyebrows and feel his forehead, "You ok?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah... Just... What happened to me?" He asked, fear etched on his face.

"Lucifer happened. He tricked us. Put some hallucination in our minds, thought the job would be easy. Then he beat you up. Threw you against the wall, cracked your skull open. He got away. So did the demons we were after."

"I'm sorry,  _what_?" He looks at me with that wow-he's-crazy look that civilians give us when we tell them the truth. I make a face at him and he scoffs, "Lucifer? Angels? Demons? What are you, _insane_?"

"Sammy," I begin, laughing nervously, "You have  _got_ to be joking."

"Me? I'm not the one talking about the damn Devil and demons and angels like they're  _real_!" He exclaims.

"Alright, bud, time for bed." I mumble, reaching to turn off the lamp beside him. He grabs my wrist and looks up at me

"You were serious?" He asked, a scared expression on his face. I furrow my eyebrows. He's acting really weird.

"Yeah, of course I'm serious! This is our job- Killing this monsters! We're hunters dude- God, Lucifer got you bad."

"You just said God and Lucifer in the same sentence," Cass adds in, "That's a bit confusing, is it not?"

"Cass, as much as I would  _love_ to bask in your trench-coat drenched presence, this is a brother-to-brother moment and I would appreciate some space right now, aight?"

He nods before disappearing. When I turn back to Sam his eyes are wide, "He just fucking- disappeared!

" _Yeah_. Cass does that. He's an angel." I give him a worried look before adding in, "Sammy, are you ok?"

"Not really! You just- I apparently got beat up by the Devil and now  _this_! I'm freaking out, man! Also... Brother-to-brother?"

I stand up and stumble backwards, "Sammy... Sammy-" 

He looks down before saying, "I'm sorry, I just... I'm so scared, man."

I sigh before pulling him into a tight hug. "I know. I know..." I mumble and rub his back. After a minute, I pull away and look him in the eyes, "Let's get some rest, alright? You'll be ok in the morning after some sleep. You're probably just- I don't know,  _delusional_ from the head trauma or something."

He nods and lays back down in bed. I head to the other mattress and lay down, not bothering to change clothes. That can wait.

As I reach to turn off the lamp, Sam turns to face me and asks quietly, "Can I ask one thing?"

"Yeah," I rest my hand on the end-table and meet his gaze.

"I... I don't know... You know what, never mind. I'm probably still delusional..." He mumbles, shaking his head and turning over in bed.

I frown before sighing and replying, "Alright. Good night, Sammy."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean

"Morning Sammy," I call across the small motel room. Sam groggily climbs out of bed, having woken up only a few minutes ago. It's not like him to sleep in, but I guess he  _did_ take quite a beating. 

That doesn't stop the worry spreading through my body as he struggles to reach the table without passing out.

"You good?" I ask, placing down a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Yeah... Yeah," he looks up at me and manages a tight smile before taking a long drink of the coffee. I dig into my own breakfast, all while keeping a watchful eye on my little brother.

After we finish our silent meal I throw away the cheap paper plates and cups while Sam opens up his laptop. 

I take my seat beside him again before it hits me. "Sammy just put in your damn password."

"I am... I'm just..."

"Struggling? Yeah I can see that. You're password is  _ImTallerThanMyBigBro80_  dumbass."

"I'm sorry, it's  _what now_?" 

"Yeah you like to brag about that a lot. What the hell has gotten into you, Sam?"

"Well... I uh... I gotta confess..."

"... Ok? So _confess_." I say after he goes quiet for a few minutes.

"Remember last night?" I nod, "When I, uh, had that question?"

"Uh-huh"

"Uhm... Well, could I... Ask it?"

I nod again, and, to be perfectly honest, I'm confused and a little scared. Ok maybe  _a lot_  scared, but Sam can't know that.

"So... Uh-"

"For the love of god just- Spit. It. Out!"

"Who are you?!" He shouts. 

We sit in silence for a few minutes, staring at each other. Then I begin to laugh, shaking my head. When Sam doesn't laugh I stop and tilt my head to the side, glancing at his deadpan expression.

"You're... You're joking, Sam." I begin, but he stares at me with the same look. "You- You have to be joking, Sam." I say, furrowing my eyebrows but still managing a scared smile, "Holy shit." I mutter, "You're not joking."

My head spins and my vision gets clouded with black spots. "I'm gonna fucking pass out-" I sputter, standing up anyway and taking a step back.

Sam bites his lip and furrows his eyebrows, staring up at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Sammy." I quickly say, shutting my eyes and rubbing my forehead. "That was just- a fucking  _lot_."

He nods and looks down, staring at the ground beside him.

"So... You... You really don't know who I am?" I ask quietly. He nods but doesn't look up.

"But you... You know who  _you_ are... Right?"

He finally looks up, his eyes red and teary. He shakes his head.

"Fuck. Fuck!  _Fuck_!" I shout, getting louder with each swear. I turn around and approach the wall opposite us and punch it as hard as possible. "Fuck!"

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Sam whispers and if I hadn't quieted down I would have missed the noise.

I turn back to him and slowly walk back towards the table. "Sam... You... You're name... Is Sam Winchester." I begin softly. Sam nods and I can practically see the gears turning in his head as I speak, "I'm your brother, Dean Winchester."

He nods again before asking, "You're... Younger or older?"

I practically burst out laughing at the question but am quick to quiet down when I realise I scared Sam. "Older. By four years." I respond. He nods slowly, processing the information.

"You ok?" I ask, sitting back down at the table. He nods yet again before looking up to meet my worried gaze. He manages a small smile but I can see that it's strained.

"When's my birthday?" He asks quietly. 

"May 2nd, 1983." I reply without missing a beat.

"And your's?"

"January 24th, 1979."

He nods and looks down, biting his lip again, a habit of his whenever he's confused or scared.

"And..." He begins, licking his lips nervously, "Where... Are our parents?"

I look up and sigh deeply. My hands run down my face and I look down at the table. 

"Are they... Dead?"

I slam my fists down on the table and look up, my eyes wild. Sam quickly stands up and puts his hands up, palms facing me, "I'm- I'm sorry!" He cries, choking on a sob.

I quickly recover and feel the tears streaming down my face. I reach out my hand to him. He gives me a confused look and I grunt, gesturing with my out-stretched hand for his.

He slowly places his palm in mine and I close my fingers around his hand. "Sammy," I begin quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't... I'm not mad. That just... Caught me off guard."

He hesitates before nodding, then asking in a barely audible voice, "So they're... dead?"

"Yeah. Mom died when you were a baby. Dad... Died on a hunt."

"Hunt?"

"Oh. Shit."

"What?"

"I uh... This is gonna be hard."

"What- What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's just... Do you trust me?"

"I-I guess. I mean, you've been nice to me so far and you're my brother so... I guess, yeah. I trust you... Dean."

I smile, but it fades again as I continue, "Well, you're gonna have to trust me on this one, too."

 

It takes a while, but after praying to Cass and getting him to show Sammy some angel mojo, he finally gets the gist of my speak, that monster are, in fact, real.

God it's hard to give that damn speech. Harder than when I had to give him the birds and the bees speech- which Dad bailed out of by saying he needed to 'buy some stuff' before disappearing and leaving me to answer the age-old question of childhood.

 

"So... Angels, demons, ghosts, witches... Etc. etc. They're all real. Main point of the presentation is that if you think it isn't real, it most likely is. And we fight them. And kill them."

"Oh... But... Isn't that, you know, murder?"

"Well I mean, if it looks human that we'll be accused of that. But we avoid the police. And... Most of  _normal_ civilization."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Fake IDs, fake insurance, fake credit cards, replacement license plates... The works."

"Well that sounds... Dangerous."

"It is. But we save a lot of people."

"Yeah, but... What's the point?"

"What- what is saving lives not important of a point, Sam?"

"No I get it, but... What about, you know, when we die? Who will save those lives? If no one else knows except us-"

"There are other hunters."

"Yeah, but why  _us_?"

"Because a damn demon gave you, demonic powers and in turn killed our mother in your damn nursery. She was a hunter. So Dad became a hunter to kill it. He died before he got to kill it."

He stares up at me. I realise that I stood up, and that I'm yelling, when Cass puts a hand on my shoulder. His stupid-ass mojo calms me down but I still glare at him. He doesn't react because he's Cass.

"Look, the point it, we're hunters. And it's important."

"Dean... You said that I... I have demonic powers?" His voice is quiet and shaky, and I can tell he's on the verge of tears. 

"Yeah. But you shouldn't use them. It's dangerous."

"But doesn't that make me... A monster?"

I don't even realise I did it until I hear his cry, but when I look down I see Sam curled up, a sobbing mess at my feet. He holds his hands to his red, swollen cheek. The one I hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to proofread this so I'm sorry for any mistakes-


End file.
